SIGUIENDO TUS HUELLAS
by FoxJung
Summary: Después de algunos años de que Rin a permanecido viviendo lejos de Sesshomaru, la relación entre ellos empieza a formarse poco a poco de nuevo... pero esta vez de manera romántica, Rin descubriendo nuevos sentimientos de amor en su corazón y Sesshomaru lidiando con la indesición de acercarse a Rin de esa manera.


**CAPÍTULO 01 – Nuevas heridas, viejos encuentros**

Habían pasado años, no eran muchos ni muy pocos, sólo años.

Viendo cuantos kimonos había coleccionado, Rin estaba considerando poner una tienda donde pudiese venderlos, pero al reconsiderarlo sólo atinaba a reír… _si no fueran regalos del señor Sesshomaru_ – pensaba, y siempre terminaba con un enorme suspiro.

La aldea estaba rodeada de niños, los hijos del monje Miroku y la hermana de Kohaku, también el aún bebé de Inuyasha y Kagome, y muchos otros… las aldeas humanas siempre rebosaban de niños, pero ella ya no encajaba en esa clasificación. No era que odiase la niñez, su niñez fue horrible con los humanos pero mejoró totalmente cuando acompañó al señor Sesshomaru y al señor Jaken, viajar en Ah-Un era divertido y fueron los mejores días de su vida.

Acababa de cumplir catorce años y el señor Sesshomaru no había ido a felicitarla, obviamente tampoco el señor Jaken, lo que significaba que no hubo kimono nuevo ni una sonrisa sincera con destello en los ojos de ella. Claro, todos con los que vivía la felicitaron y ella estuvo feliz, pero al terminar el día se sentó sola en el bosque con las manos en las mejillas que se le inflaron de decepción y se llenaron de resbaladizas lágrimas que limpió para que cesaran.

Habían pasado tres días de aquello y ya estaba superado, al menos eso es lo que se obligaba a pensar, en el fondo de su corazón no le importaba que haya sido su cumpleaños, sino que el señor Sesshomaru no hubiera pasado por ahí, él siempre lo hacía, ¿_y si le ha ocurrido algo? ¿Y si está herido? – _ella pensaba mientras caminaba atolondrada, lo que le ocasionó varias caídas y le hizo tener la cara sucia en una oportunidad en la que estrelló contra un poco de lodo.

¡Qué torpe! – se dijo a sí misma y se puso de pie sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa y limpiando su rostro con la manga.

Las hojas de los árboles se agitaron con anormalidad, se veían demasiado tranquilos para que el viento fuese tan subversivo en aquella zona. El aire enérgico le agitó el cabello a Rin, esto le hizo pensar en la posibilidad de que ese viento fuese… Puso sus manos en la boca formando un orbe alrededor para crear un eco al momento de gritar pero desistió de aquello. Se llevó dos de sus dedos a la boca y sopló un fino hilo de aire que producía un sonido agudo, y así se quedó silbando por un extenso minuto. Cuando culminó, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y la botó en un suspiro. Miró al horizonte donde se encontraba el bosque llevándose una mano empuñada al pecho, a la altura del corazón, y entonces lo sintió… a pesar de ser una simple humana, esa presencia era inconfundible.

Corrió adentrándose en el bosque. No le gustaba usar getas, ir descalza era más cómodo pero ahora debía usar calzado… _que lata_. Siguió corriendo hasta que distinguió un pequeño claro donde no se observaban árboles, pero si se podía ver una larga estola muy abrigadora cubriendo a un alto demonio blanco con cabello brillante como la plata.

¿Señor Sesshomaru? – preguntó apareciendo detrás de un tronco ante la presencia de la criatura.

El hombre giró la cabeza hacia ella para verla claramente. Por un momento Rin creyó que se le clavarían en ellos unos ojos rojos llenos de ira, pero eso no era más que un recuerdo, el más importante para ella. Aun así, esta vez fue diferente, la expresión de él era inmutable como siempre pero sus ojos brillaban dorados con una gran calma y sorpresa mezclada con una felicidad que sólo ella – _o el señor Jaken _– podrían haber percibido.

Rin – dijo con seriedad, en el tono de toda la vida.

Señor Sesshomaru – le sonrío ella con una ligera línea de rubor sobre la nariz.

El giró su rostro y miró al frente, sin dejar que su belleza se opaque. Rin lo observó en esos segundos donde el tiempo se detuvo con ellos dos en ese claro de luz reflejado en el rocío de las verdes hojas de las copas de los árboles, esos brillos le hicieron notar ceniza sobre los ropajes de su perfecto señor.

¡ah! Señor Sesshomaru – emitió un gritito con voz suave y aguda a la vez, corrió hacia él y se arrodilló a su costado. Lo tomó del brazo y limpió la ceniza que había ahí.

Es nada Rin, no pongas esa cara de sufrimiento.

Pe… pero… señor Sesshomaru – bajó la cabeza – ¿usted se hirió por esto?

Debajo del brazo de su señor, camuflado entre la vultuosa manga, Rin había encontrado un kimono amarillo, totalmente nuevo y de finísima calidad, bordado con pájaros bermellones en algunas regiones cercanas a las costuras. Definitivamente era el regalo de cumpleaños de hace tres días.

Rin, ¿quién se lastimaría al ir a comprar un kimono? – le habló sin atreverse a mirarla, pero ella levantó su rostro y dirigió sus ojos hacia el perfil de él – ¿qué clase de idiota sería el gran Sesshomaru? – Rin estuvo a punto de disculparse pero él la interrumpió – un asqueroso monstruo se atrevió a atacarme y me causó una herida, que ya está sanada y no tiene importancia.

Ella lo contempló al borde de las lágrimas. Conociendo al señor Sesshomaru, él pocas veces se distraía y seguramente ese demonio lo había atacado en un momento en el cual él había estado concentrado en otra cosa… ¿o persona? Decidida, se limpió los ojos con la mano y le ofreció la más amplia sonrisa que pudo, más que cualquiera en la vida.

Rin – el señor Sesshomaru por fin se dignó a verla y cogió el kimono para ponérselo entre las manos a ella – este es tu regalo, feliz cumpleaños.

¡Sí! ¡Muchas Gracias, Señor Sesshomaru! – gritó con felicidad, apretando los ojos – es muy lindo – apretó la tela contra su quijada, con cariño, y luego comenzó a peinar la zona con la mirada muy interesada en encontrar a alguien más – eh… señor Sesshomaru, ¿dónde está el señor Jaken?

Ese inútil – espetó con disgusto – dijo que me traería unas hierbas para sanar la herida.

¿eh? ¿aún le duele? – Rin acomodó con delicadeza su regalo al costado de él y se levantó para ponerse en marcha – regresaré de inmediato con medicina del campo de Jinenji… volveré en seguida señor Sesshomaru… - se fue corriendo, dando saltos y hablando con entusiasmo mientras la distancia apagaban su voz.

En medio de tanta tierra resbaladiza y rocas, Rin avanzaba dando tumbos. Corría con determinación, entusiasmo y sobre todo preocupación. Entre tanto trotar, su geta resbaló con una roca jabonada de lodo, lo que le hizo perder el equilibrio y deslizarse hacia atrás. Se vió cayendo de nalgas contra un montón de gravilla barrosa, pero en remplazo se encontró un brazo cálido que la sostuvo evitando su estrepitosa caída.

Rin abrió los ojos y observó el rostro del señor Sesshomaru más cerca de lo que había estado en toda su vida, la punta de su nariz casi tocaba la de ella. Y entonces ella lo observó, como siempre hacía a veces, sólo cuando él estaba concentrado mirando al frente e ignorando (aparéntemente) al resto, y en un impulso, ella lo besó.

La mejilla de Sesshomaru se tornó cálida, y su sorpresa fue inminente. Rin se apartó de él poniéndose de pie a su costado – _gracias, señor Sesshomaru _– dijo chochando los dedos índices con una expresión tierna y algo tímida. Él permaneció agachado, aunque Rin tuviese catorce años, su diferencia de tamaños era considerable, Rin era más pequeña por casi dos cabezas y media, así que seguía siendo pequeña ante él. Sesshomaru parecía congelado de la impresión, pero comenzó a reincorporarse, quedándose finalmente con el cuerpo recto y esbelto.

Rin – le dijo, obligándola a subir la cabeza para que lo observara. Una vez Rin elevó su cabeza hacia él, Sesshomaru se agachó y le devolvió el beso, esta vez no en la mejilla sino en la frente.

Rin se congeló y su cuerpo se puso duro como una roca, inmóvil, incluso si un torbellino arrasaba con las casas de la aldea, ella no se movería del shock.

Rin – volvió a decirle.

Sí… sí… señor Sesshomaru – respondió dubitativa y temblorosa

No vuelvas a hacer tonterías – se giró, dándole la espalda y empezando a caminar lentamente – esta insignificante herida no necesita ninguna medicina, está sanada. Vámonos.

Ella sintió una gran tranquilidad en su corazón. Por un instante creyó que la tontería de la que había hablado era aquel beso que se había atrevido a darle, pero era bueno saber que no se refería a aquello.

¡Sí!... Señor Sesshomaru – y lo siguió hasta el final del camino.


End file.
